


Trickery (a siren au klance one shot)

by Octoozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith isn't Keith, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Siren, Smut, implied Langst, keith ties lance up, lance feels worthless and leaves, little bit of langst, siren au, slight angst, stumbles across Keith's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: Lance is left behind as half of the team go on a mission and the rest have better things to do so lance removes himself from the situation. With this he finds a stranded Keith... or does he?A one shot I wrote for Equivocate_like_crazy on Instagram as a request





	Trickery (a siren au klance one shot)

Lance was probably one of the most under appreciated paladins and he knew that. Although he always acted like the moral support he knew he should be but after two years in space that image of the class clown was hard to keep up. They had been slowly gathering their forces against the galra empire for quite some time now but lance didn't know if they were planning an attack any time soon. Shiro and Keith were off on some negotiations mission with Allura which left hunk, pidge Coran and lance himself alone on the ship. They were supposed to be devising some kind of plan or thingy m'jiggum, but lance hadn't listened in the first place and when the more favoured or essentially assets of Voltron left hunk and pidge went to go mess with a radio they had found and Coran went to go clean. Lance loved Coran but he was done with cleaning.   
When he was sure that nothing interesting was going to happen he got in blue and left. He decided he just needed some alone time in his own space where nobody could bother him.  
As he aimlessly traveled through a small part of space the lion slowly drifted further and further away until it picked up a distress signal.  
Lance frowned and slowly approaching the beacon until one of his display screens played the transmission.  
At first it was distorted by noise but then an incredibly familiar Keith appeared on screen.  
Lance sat forward in his seat and frowned "Keith? What are you doing here!" He said sounding confused.  
The Keith looking creature looked up with a picture of worry on its face "please help! I crashed!"   
Lance gulped and nodded "hold on, I'll be right there!" He bit his lip and the transmission finished. He flew blue to the crash sight and winced at what he saw.  
It wasn't an altean ship but it wasn't anything he'd seen before, maybe it was from the planet that Keith, Shiro and Allura had gone to. He approached the floating piece of metal and attached it to blue so he could enter.  
Once blue deemed it safe to go in lance did, instantly. He ran in and looked around.  
"Keith?!" He called. Some metal fell in the distance followed by a response.  
"Over here!"   
Lance ran towards the voice and gulped when he saw that keith was ok but bent down trying to fix the control panel at the front. Lance swore he hadn't seen Keith leave in what he was wearing but then again he wasn't complaining.  
"How did you get yourself in this mess?" Lance asked looking away from Keith's behind with a light blush.  
The creature looked up and bit their lip "I was trying to escape" they said honestly with a soft voice.  
Lance raised an eyebrow "what about Shiro and Allura?!"   
Keith shook his head "they're fine" he said quietly and stood up to reveal his full outfit.  
Keith carried on talking but lance zoned out completely captured by Keith's appearance. He was wearing skinny black shorts that came up to his hip which looked so much more feminine from usual. He wasn't wearing a top half apart from a weird see though shall and to top it all of a dainty black collar was tightly wrapped around his neck.  
Lance gulped "wow..." he mumbled. Keith stopped talking and looked down at himself "wow this?" He said and smirked.  
"I know right" lance chuckled.   
"You look... amazing" lance looked up and bit his lip.  
Keith didn't hesitate to move forward "wanna touch?" He asked with a soft undertone that was almost flirtatious. Lance looked up at him immediately his blush deepening and slowly began to travel up his neck and to his shoulders.  
"R-really?" He asked "you aren't usually this..." lance couldn't think of a word but fell silent as Keith slowly un-clipped the half see through shall.  
"I'm in the mood that's all" he said softly. The shall slowly fell to the floor revealing Keith's pale almost porcelain skin. Lance knew there were scars there but he didn't care, he knew this wasn't like Keith at all but once again he didn't care because this was Keith. Lance moved forward within a second and pulled Keith into a kiss.  
Lance didn't bother with the pleasantries and soon they were wrapped up in a deep heavy kiss. Lance sucked on Keith's tongue and shaped his body with his hands, he found himself enjoying how Keith trembled against him and moaned weakly against him.  
Lance slowly picked Keith up so the Korean had his legs wrapped around his hips and arms around his shoulders before he stumbled towards the control panel. He wiped off the holograms Keith had up and laid his boyfriend down on the now empty panel. It still glowed a deep red which was definitely having an affect on lance. Only it wasn't the red lighting it was the siren infront of him disguised as his boyfriend that was changing how lance felt, he just didn't know that.   
Lance looked down at his boyfriend and licked his lips "fuck Keith-" he groaned as Keith rolled his hips against him. Lance gripped onto Keith's hips and pulled him against himself with a small groan.  
The creature trembled and bit its lip "harder-" he gasped weakly trying to move for more friction but lance pushed him back down again.  
The Cuban unzipped his boyfriends shorts and smirked when he saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"We've gotta keep this outfit" lance said as Keith's cock sprung out of the almost leathery material.  
"Shut up and fuck me" his boyfriend whined.  
Lance smirked and didn't waste two seconds as he ripped off Keith's shorts and undid his own jeans. He pulled them down a little and lent forward to kiss Keith's lips.  
"Do you think you're still prepared enough from this morning?" Lance asked softly against his lips and Keith nodded.  
"Just fuck me!" He whined and watched lance with seductive eyes. Lance groaned and gripped Keith's hips before he pressed his cock against Keith's entrance and moved in.   
Lance moved slowly at first but soon quickened his pace as he saw Keith was enjoying it. The smaller whimpered and moaned, he arched his back "baby im close!" Keith cried and then moaned loudly as lance slammed against his prostate. A few seconds later they were both climaxing.  
Lance moaned quietly and rode out his after shocks in Keith who was holding lances face by his cheeks. Keith kissed him numerous times in between pants and desperate mewls before they both stopped and held together completely still.   
Lance pulled out and smiled at Keith "I like this side of you" he said softly and looked down at Keith who was still shuddering. Keith hummed and tilted his head back with a soft moan.  
"That was amazing..." the siren said. The creature blinked a few times and slowly sat up "baby..."   
lance looked up "yes Keith?" He asked softly and moved a little closer.   
"Turn around I want to try something" Keith said and bit his lip still incredibly flustered. Lance watched Keith's face turn from satisfied to mischief and the Cuban laughed softly.  
"Sure sweet heart" he said and without a second thought he turned around.  
"You know me I like new things-" lance started and stopped as he felt his wrists being bound together.  
"Wow! K-Keith" he said bashfully and blushed darkly looking at the floor.  
"Kinky" he mumbled. Keith rolled his eyes and kissed inbetween lances shoulder blades.  
"Sorry sweet heart" they said and got off of the control panel having tied lances hands to it.  
"Sorry for what?" Lance asked clueless as he watched Keith redress himself.  
The Keith shaped like siren grabbed a jacket and put it on, they pulled something out of their pocket and turned to lance.  
"Thanks for the sex, it was amazing" the siren said and walked a little closer to lance now.  
Lance frowned and watched Keith "w-what...?" He started confused as anything.  
The siren smiled softly and stroked lances cock that was still hard "I just really need a ship see..." he said softly and placed a collar around lances neck.  
"It's a distress signal, someone will come get you soon" the alien lent forward and kissed lance deeply as he continued to stroke him.  
Lance shuddered and felt his knees go weak as he was kissed so dominantly.  
Their lips separated and the alien siren moved away.  
"Y-you're going l leave me like this? With no pants on?" Lance asked, laughing nervously.   
Then alien glanced back at him before quickly leaving into the blue lion.  
"Shit" lance grumbled.


End file.
